Completely Alone
by symphonycirrus
Summary: Set after Faith. Spoilers for that episode. Colonel Young finds TJ after her reluctant return from the planet.


Immediate tag to Faith. Likely slight AU after the next episode airs. Funny that this bit me when I can't put together a coherent story for SG1 or Atlantis to save my life. Anyways.

My heart belongs to SyFy...and so do all these characters.

* * *

Lieutenant Tamara Johansen felt completely and utterly alone. The tears fell freely as despair set in. She was going to have a baby on this God-forsaken ship. She and her child were going to be in constant danger. Her parents weren't going to be there to help her. But _he_ was going to be there. And _he_ wasn't supposed to know about this at all.

The whole thing had started innocently enough. She was a friend, a confidant. He would spend hours talking about his failing marriage, how his wife didn't understand him, didn't understand his job. How he wished he had someone that really appreciated him. Of course, she admired him as a brilliant leader, and those eyes and that voice…

So they'd become involved. And he promised her every time that he was leaving his wife. And, being young and stupid, she'd believed him. By the time she understood it would never happen, it had been nearly a year. She realized she needed to get out: out of the relationship, out of the Air Force, and as far from Everett Young as humanly possible.

She didn't tell him she'd been accepted to medical school. She didn't tell him she was leaving the Air Force. She had hoped to be able to disappear one day, and never hear from him again. That didn't work, as he inadvertently came across some paperwork on her and confronted her at her quarters. "What is this?" led to "Why are you leaving?", "I love you, TJ" and so many more mistakes. After it was over, she cursed herself for falling for it again. The next week she was late for her cycle. The day after that, they found themselves on Destiny.

Oh, cruel fate. She was supposed to be millions of miles from wherever he was, raising a child he'd never know of. Now they were rarely separated by 300 feet, and her pregnancy would start showing before too long. She could lie, but he'd know it was his. She was living in her own personal hell. With the exception of death, she literally could not think of a worse situation. Tamara wondered absently if, being the chief medical officer, she would deliver her own baby. She imagined herself shouting directions between contractions. Maybe if they got her a big mirror and mounted it…

The door mechanism sounded and she jumped to her feet and wiped her tears as the last human in the universe that she wanted to see walked in. "Sir." She sniffed and put her chin up. She did not want to show any weakness.

"I didn't see you with everyone else at the mess hall." He was searching her with those eyes. She was not going to cave to him this time. When he received no response, the colonel continued. "I wanted to talk to you about what happened down on the planet." He pulled up a chair for himself. "Sit down Tee…Lieutenant." He quickly corrected himself in response to her razor sharp glare.

Tamara obliged him, but sat as straight and looked as matter-of-factly as possible.

"I want you to tell me about what happened on the planet."

Unsure how to answer, she said nothing.

"It would take a lot for you to willingly abandon a ship full of people that need you."

She blinked, attempting to keep an impenetrable façade. "Yes, it would."

"You're the ranking medical officer. In your opinion, was there some sort of drug in the air or the water that made everyone want to stay?"

"No, sir. Only fresh air, water, and open spaces."

"And that was enough for you to maroon yourself out here and leave this crew with no medical personnel?"

Again, she was silent.

"Lieutenant, do you really hate me that much? That you'd stay on a random planet an unimaginable distance from Earth, with no way home, rather than be on a ship with me?"

Of course he'd make this about him. Tamara pivoted in her chair to rest her elbows on the desk behind her and cover her face with her hands.

"That's it, isn't it?" he pressed.

Professionalism was out the window now. She stood up, furious, and turned to face him.

"Not everything in the universe is about you, _sir_. Maybe I was thinking of myself and my future. God knows you don't."

The colonel slowly rose from his seat, his brow creased. "I…I actually think about you a lot." He said softly.

"Yeah, I bet you do." She snapped back. "When you get back from screwing your wife and you're lonely. I've been there and done that before, Everett! I'm finished. I don't need you anymore. I'm perfectly capable of running my life and raising this baby without you!"

Everett Young's eyes widened and Tamara realized what she'd just done.

"You're…you're pregnant?"

She turned away, suppressing the urge to punch a wall in frustration.

His voice turned from incredulous to angry. "When were you planning on telling me? When you start needing a bigger uniform?"

"Well I was actually hoping never, but seeing as I'm here and not at medical school, my plan is pretty much FUBAR."

Everett covered his face with his hands, then started pacing. What the hell was he going to do with a child? What would Emily say? She'd leave him for sure, if she hadn't already. What was TJ thinking not telling him? A baby on Destiny? "This is a disaster."

Tamara's heart sank. Of all the ways for him to respond, this was probably the worst. She felt tears prick at her eyes again. "Get out." She said softly.

"Excuse me?"

"I said get out!" she screamed, grabbing the first hand-sized object she could find and lobbed it at him. It must have been an empty glass, and shattered as it hit the wall next to him. He stormed out and she dropped to the ground, openly sobbing.

Halfway down the hall, he heard her. It was a gut wrenching sound, TJ crying. Everett stopped walking. She had just told him they were having a baby. Sure, he was pissed he was just finding out now, but calling it a disaster was probably over the top. The situation wasn't any more her fault than his, and it wouldn't be fair to shoulder her with the entire weight of the burden.

She was in a heap on the floor when he walked back in, face red and soaked. He sat down next to her. "I'm sorry Teej. I'm an ass, I know." He gathered her up and pulled her into his lap, wiping away her tears. "We'll figure this out. Together."

She turned her watery eyes up to his, gauging if he really meant it, then wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. "Thank you." She whispered. He sat and rocked her gently, speaking soft reassurances to her.

Tamara Johansen no longer felt so alone.

* * *

Please review!


End file.
